


Cutest Green Eyes

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: OTP AU [11]
Category: Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, Internal Monologue, M/M, Meet-Cute, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Zac bumps into a stranger with cute green eyes.
Relationships: Zac Hanson/Harry Styles
Series: OTP AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/328351
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Cutest Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tondada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tondada/gifts).



> prompt: literally bumping into each other au

He was running late, he knew he was running late. He shouldn't have stayed up all night playing video games but he had been and now he was late and Taylor was going to kill him.

They had a huge meeting today to talk about the next album and Taylor had distinctly told them all to be on time. That today was not the day to be running on Hanson time as usual and now here Zac was doing just that. He was running on Hanson time and Taylor was going to murder him.

Kate would find out her ex-husband and the father of their four kids was dead all because Taylor had killed him for being late to a meeting.

She'd probably suspect the reason why he was late and not even mourn him. It would be like her after all over the years she had came to loathe his gaming even if sometimes she put on a good act.

She was good at putting on an act, that was probably why when she'd asked for a divorce it had blindsided him because he hadn't seen it coming.

He'd thought they were happy or as happy as they were used to being with each other.

They'd grown comfortable over so many years of marriage and four kids and Zac had always thought that would be enough but it hadn't been and now he was divorced and lonely so most nights he spent gaming and getting high.

It was pathetic but then again what else could he do? 

He wasn't into hookups with random people and he wasn't sure he wanted to try to get involved in another long term relationship just yet. Not when he'd only been divorced for six months.

Coming out of his thoughts as he felt his body collide with another body right as he stepped inside of the 3CG studio's, Zac let out a groan as he fell to the floor not even being able to stop himself and a part of him wanted to get angry at the other person, ask them if they had been paying attention but he knew he had no right to do that.

Not when he himself hadn't been paying attention either.

"I'm sorry," a voice spoke from the other side of the floor and once Zac got his bearings he blushed as he looked at the man who he had collided with.

The man was younger than him but he had the cutest green eyes Zac had ever seen and Zac knew before they parted ways he'd have to learn this mans name and once that happened then he'd walk down the hall to the meeting he was late for and hope that Taylor didn't kill him.

So he could see this cute stranger again.


End file.
